Hunger Games Poems
by Someone Haiku
Summary: A collection of poems about different points in time in the books, from different characters perspectives.
1. Katniss: Girl On Fire, Up In Smoke

_Girl on fire_

 _Up in smoke_

 _Burning away_

 _My dreams_

 _My hopes_

 _The name she called_

 _The name_

 _Is_

 _The flower_

 _Who_

 _Is_

 _To fragile_

 _To small_

 _I won't_

 _Can't let her go_

 _No!_

 _I volunteer as tribute._

 _Here I stand_

 _Here I cry_

 _Here I say my last_

 _Goodbye_

 _Here I go_

 _Sent off to die_

 _Girl on fire_

 _Up in smoke_

 _Burning away_

 _My dreams_

 _My hopes_

 _I volunteered as tribute_

 _Make my pretty_

 _Make me glow_

 _Surely they_

 _All must know_

 _No matter how great I shine_

 _I shimmer_

 _No sparks can save me_

 _Doomed to die_

 _Girl on fire_

 _Up in smoke_

 _Burning away_

 _My dreams_

 _My hopes_

 _I volunteered as tribute_

 _Up on the screen_

 _They show the flames_

 _Crowd cheering_

 _Screaming our names_

 _The boy with the bread_

 _Stands firm_

 _Stands strong_

 _Friendship_

 _In the Arena_

 _Won't last long_

 _We are beautiful_

 _Fated to die_

 _Wish I had more time_

 _To say goodbye_

 _Girl on fire_

 _Up in smoke_

 _Burning away_

 _My dreams_

 _My hopes_

 _I volunteered as tribute_

 _So many of them_

 _So strong and brave_

 _They have power_

 _What do I have?_

 _The boy with the bread_

 _And arrows instead_

 _Of_

 _Power_

 _Girl on fire_

 _Up in smoke_

 _Burning away_

 _My dreams_

 _My hopes_

 _I volunteered as tribute_

 _The time is now_

 _The time to show_

 _What have I?_

 _They don't know_

 _But they should know_

 _Should see me now_

 _I've fired all_

 _But one_

 _Arrow_

 _I am good_

 _Skilled_

 _But what_

 _Of that_

 _Have they seen?_

 _Now they see my arrow_

 _Girl on fire_

 _Up in smoke_

 _Burning away_

 _My dreams_

 _My hopes_

 _I volunteered as tribute_

 _As I twirl_

 _I hear the cheers_

 _I am a firebird_

 _But death looms near_

 _Love_

 _He_

 _Says_

 _He_

 _Speaks_

 _Of_

 _Love?_

 _What could it mean_

 _Could it be true?_

 _Girl on fire_

 _Up in smoke_

 _Burning away_

 _My dreams_

 _My hopes_

 _I volunteered as tribute_

 _The time has come_

 _The fatal hour_

 _Killed or be killed_

 _Am I ready?_

 _We'll have to see_

 _Goodbye_

 _Girl on fire_

 _Sent to die_


	2. Prim:Little Flower, Little Butterfly

**Set during the events of all three books, unlike my Katniss one, which was just the beginning of the Hunger Games. Thank for my 2 positive reviews, feedback is always welcome, since, bigheaded as I am, I enjoy hearing how amazing I am! XD**

Little flower

Little duck

Little angel

Goodbye

Goodbye

From

Little Butterfly

Every year

They call two names

Every year

It is the same

Two children

Say goodbye

Two children sent to die

My name

Is in there

Once you see

There is

No chance

She'll call for me

Little flower

Little duck

Little angel

Goodbye

Goodbye

From

Little Butterfly

The name

The name

The name she called

The name is mine

I take my place

My place to die

Prepare myself

To say goodbye

But

No!

She can't go!

Don't!

NO!

KATNISS!

No!

My sister

Savior

My sister

Doomed

Why?

Why did she volunteer as tribute?

Little flower

Little duck

Little angel

Goodbye

Goodbye

From

Little Butterfly

So

Alone

I watch her

Watch her

Fight

Watch her

Kill

Watch her

Win?

She's alive!

She's coming home!

Home

Home to her

Little flower

Little duck

Little angel

Goodbye

Goodbye

From

Little Butterfly

Safety

Ha

That doesn't

Last long

Quarter Quell

And

Pray tell,

What do they do?

They smile

Smile

Like a snake

And send

My sister

Back to the Games

How could they?

How can they?

She can't win twice

I geuss now

Farewell

Is

My final

Goodbye

Little flower

Little duck

Little angel

Goodbye

Goodbye

From

Little Butterfly

Tick Tock

Tick Tock

The Arena is a clock

Tick Tock

Tick Tock

District 12 is lost

My home

My friends

My family?

No

Not them

Mother

Is safe

Katniss?

Is she safe?

Alone

And

Afraid

And

Dark

And

Sad

I'm just 13

Things can't be too bad

Little flower

Little duck

Little angel

Goodbye

Goodbye

From

Little Butterfly

Flying away

Away

Away

Flying away

To a place

No sun

No laughter

No flowers or grass

Just concrete

And stone,

Metal

And glass.

District 13

I hide

We hide

Trouble is brewing

A rebellion inside

Little flower

Little duck

Little angel

Goodbye

Goodbye

From

Little Butterfly

War

This is

War

And

I don't

Know war

I know

How to

Heal

To care

And love

And heal I must,

But I have love

Love for my sister

Love for my cat

Love for my mother

And so

I watch my sister

Fight

Become

The Mockingjay

Become

A warrior

A tribute

Once more

Panem

Is the Arena

Death is in store

Stay strong

I pray

Stay strong

Mockingjay

Little flower

Little duck

Little angel

Goodbye

Goodbye

From

Little Butterfly

Out on the field

Sent there to heal

There is my Katniss!

My sister

The parachutes

Silver,

Shining

Bring hope

Just like in the Games!

Hope

Feels a lot

Like flames

Burning alive

Ashes are my shroud

Goodbye Mockingjay

Goodbye world

Goodbye

Goodbye

I leave behind my kiss

The kiss of a butterfly

Little flower

Little duck

Little angel

Goodbye

Goodbye

Love

Little Butterfly


	3. Peeta: Hopeless

**Set throughout the first book, sort of like a letter from Peeta to Katniss. Hope you enjoy!**

Hopeless love

Hopeless life

Useless battles

Useless strife

Take my hand

Take my heart

You know I loved you

From the start

Girl in the rain

Girl all alone

Girl with the tears

Outside my home

Hungry

Dying

Beautiful

The bread

I hold

Should be

For her

She is starving

I am full

Burnt

And

Charred

Bread for her

Who new love

Was so

Hopeless

Hopeless love

Hopeless life

Useless battles

Useless strife

Take my hand

Take my heart

You know I loved you

From the start

So many years

I watch

Watch you grow

Watch you hunt

And

Every day

This spark

Burns inside of me

And

I love you

Even though I know

That my love

Is so

Hopeless

Hopeless love

Hopeless life

Useless battles

Useless strife

Take my hand

Take my heart

You know I loved you

From the start

So brave

You are

So brave

So strong

The silence

Silence

Seems so long

My name

My name

My name

Is called

Up on the stage

With you beside me

Knowing that you know me now

At least I can die happy

Even though

My life

My love

Is so

Hopeless

Hopeless love

Hopeless life

Useless battles

Useless strife

Take my hand

Take my heart

You know I loved you

From the start

Silly to think

You might care

Silent

Stone-faced

Sitting there

All goes by

Far too fast

Interviews

You know at last

Bwut you don't know

This love is real

Not for the cameras

Not for survival

I watch you glow

Watch you fight

In the Arena

I will remember

You will be my light

And yes, I know

My survival

My heart

All

Are

Hopeless

Hopeless love

Hopeless life

Useless battles

Useless strife

Take my hand

Take my heart

You know I loved you

From the start

Dying

Dying

All alone

My heart is with you

Not my home

Wish you know

My love was real

Now dying

Dying

Fading away

Like an angel

An angel

Streaked with dirt

You're here for me

And maybe it's

Silly

And maybe it's

Pretend

But maybe

Just maybe

You love me too

Then life

Then love

Might not be so

Hopeless

Hopeless love

Hopeless life

Useless battles

Useless strife

Take my hand

Take my heart

You know I loved you

From the start

Kill me

Kill me

You can live

I can't kill you

Don't let me live

My love

Hurts too much

I'm useless

Can't fight

Can't hunt

No one would care

Get the job done

Can't spare me

We know

They need

To have

A victor

Better you than me

Wait

Now

Now I see

I take yout berries

Say goodbye

My love for you

Is worth

Dying for

And knowing

You

Will be by my side

Is enough

3...

2...

1...

STOP!

The voice cries

Stop I do

Can't stand now

Not losing you..

Thoughts are racing

Through my head

Is this it?

If I'm dead

Always know

That

I

Even though

It was

Hopeless

I

Loved

You

Hopeless love

Hopeless life

Useless battles

Useless st r ife

Take my hand

Take my heart

You know I loved you

From the start

Awake

Going home

Going back

To you

To my love

The girl in the rain

The girl on fire

Now that you know

I told you

That

My heart

Belongs to you

What you say

Makes my spark

Shudder

Grow colder

It

Was

All

For

The

Cameras

All

To

Survive

How can I stand

Being alive?

What's left to live for

If you don't

Love me?

"One more time

For the cameras"

I geuss I knew

From the start

That my life

My love

Was

Hopeless

Who could ever love the boy with the bread?


	4. Rue: The Smallest One

**Just a short, sad poem about Rue. :'(**

The odds

Were never

In my favor

Luck

Wasn't on

My side

Not brave

Not strong

Just fast

And nimble

Who would put faith

In the smallest one?

Now

As I lay here

Wound bleeding out

I know that she came

When she heard me shout

Plotted together

Friendship together

Like the older sister

I never had

And now

As I lay

Dying

She sings

Sings like a

Bird

The birds

In the trees

Fall silent

As she sings

And as I lay here

Death comes

Like an old

Friend

And my last

Memory

Is her voice

The voice

Of the sister I never had

The voice

Of the one

Who put faith in

The smallest one


	5. Land of Circuses

12 little districts

All in a line

24 children

Sent of to die

Only 1

Can survive

How silly all these numbers seem

In the land of circuses

Fight little people

Battle your way

Panem is here

Here to stay

No matter who rules me

You're all not that strong

How silly you all seem little people

To me, the land of circuses

Dance and skip

Hop and jump

Punch and claw

Bite and kick

Plot and plan

Brood and scheme

You're all just entertainment

How silly all your actions seem

Here in the land of circuses

You can fight

You can kill

I can laugh

Your land is my will

Panem today

Panem tomorrow

No matter who rules me

Forever will I be

The great land of circuses

 **I think this is what hapoens when a poet is bored... sentient manipulative countries... As you can see I'm running low on ideas here, so if you have any ideas about who or what I should write a poem about, feel free to PM me or leave a review! So we can avoid any more weird poems like this...**


	6. Gale: Fire Within

**Sorry I haven't been on fanfiction lately, I lost the tablet I write from, so I 'borrowed' my sister's laptop and logged in on my account. I got a request to do a Gale poem, which might be challenging since I don't care for him much as a character, but I'll try to not make the poem offend any Team Gale people... Here goes...**

We play

Play their little games

We kill

Kill for their amusement

No more

No more can this go on

This land of death for sport

Is not where I belong

We must fight back

We must be strong

Our children's children

Will here the song

Of freedom

In the air

Fire

Is

Catching

And she

Will lead

The flames

For Katniss

She's shell-shocked

Angry

Like me

Hatred

Boils in both of us

Rage

Fuels our flames

And love

Rises from the ashes

Of my fire

Mockingjay

So

Weak

Yet

Strong

Together

Is where

We both belong

The Capitol

Took everything

My life

My love

My family

So I take

Everything

From them

And

From their

Ashes

My love

Will rise

Katniss

My Katniss

I love her

With every

Part of my being

Katniss

My Katniss

Is my everything

District 13

Brought her back to me

And District 13

Will help my destroy

Everything

That took

My everything

Away

To begin with

And Peeta

The boy with the bread

He loves her

I know

But my love

Is stronger

Brighter

And if he can't see

And gets in my way

Then I geuss

I'll have

To make some toast

Because

My

Katniss

My love

My fire

Will never give up

Until my flames

Are quenched

 **That was kind of a ramble, sorry if Gale didn't come of looking to well all you Kale shippers out there!**


	7. Beetee: Buttons and Wires

**Apologies if this isn't the best, but, I try, sort of... Actually...**

Hide behind numbers

Wires and cords

Stall to seem smart

Fight with my words

But under the glasses

I don't feel too smart

Buttons and wires

Buttons and wires

Electricity

Isn't to hard

Connect the right things

And you get a spark

But I fail to understand

The human heart

Buttons and wires and volts

Buttons amd wires and volts

Seeing connections

Applies to machines

I feel more lost

Connecting other things

Holding hands?

No clue what that means

Buttons and wires and volts and screws

Buttons and wires and volts and screws

Thick frames

Hold windows

But my blinds are pulled down

You can't see

When my thoughts

Crumble down

Buttons and wires and volts and screws and nuts

Buttons and wires and volts and screws and nuts

No strength to be found

Just little old me

Wheeling around

Like I'm eighty-three

But you can find

There's more to me

Than buttons and wires and volts and screws and nuts and sparks

The human is a complex machine

And I prove no exception

Cogs are turning

Fire is burning

My spark is electric


	8. Annie: The Worst Part

**Little post-MJ poem about everyone's favorite HG mad victor! Thanks to Declan42 for her continued support of random words I turn into poems! Hmmmm, that would make for a better title...**

Numb

That's all I am now

Numb because

I lost him somehow

He slipped through my fingers

Like grains of sand

Sand that was to precious

For my poor imperfect hands

I loved him

Loved him as hard as I could

Beautiful

Unatainable

Love that should

Have drowned

But lifegaurd that he was

With a miracle from up above

He loved me to

I geuss I must

Have loved him to much

Man was not meant to be

As happy as I was

So my love had to leave

I can remember

The bliss on his face

The joy in my heart

On our wedding day

Now my heart

Is void of love

Because the one love I had

Was taken from me

Always I geuss

He was too perfect

Too handsome

Too brilliant

For a poor girl like me

Victor

Youngest ever

God sent to Earth

Was too perfect for me

The little mad girl

Victor

Because

I can swim

No strength

Helped me win

No strength

Helped me

Save him

Because

The worst part

Is knowing

There was nothing I could do

Here in 13

As he died

Faded away

Slower than my heart

Did once I knew

The tears I cry now

Are never of joy

Because

The worst part is

Not having him by my side

The worst part is

Never seeing his smile

Hearing his laugh

It's almost as bad

As those many years ago

When I thought

I could never have him

Always with a new woman

Flirty

Gorgeous

And

In the end

He still was

Too perfect

For me

The poor mad girl

From District 4

So now

I'm left

Numb

And

Alone

Because

He

Is

Dead

And that

Is

The worst part


End file.
